A Stake For My Valentine
by Kanon The Great
Summary: Its Valentine's Day in Rokkenjima. Everyone has their chocolate, their presents and are ready to give their presents for their favorite boys and or girls. That is except for one person out there. Lucifer doesn't have one and her sisters are ready to jeer her. Will she be able to get her valentine? Or will she suffer the jeers of her sisters again. ONESHOT PLEASE REVIEW!


**Another Lucifer Oneshot: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Lucifer x Kanon as friends. I also like Luci x Beato or Luci x Battler **

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" A voice shouted out across the house.

"What is it Onii Chan?" Another voice said.

"Its Valentine's Day!" The voice said happily battering into the room of Lucifer: The Stake of Pride.

It was Asmodeus, the Stake of Lust. As a lover, Valentines Day was like a second birthday for her. It was the day for loving and care by sending a person you cared for presents and goodies. Last year she barely got out alive by sending chocolate to Battler. Now she had to do it again. Although now it would be much easier, because ever since she had been in love with her master Beatrice, she would be expecting a mighty gift from the most beautiful and amazing stake of purgatory.

_Of course, i will certainly give chocolate and goodies to Beatrice! Then everyone would be proud to see the greatest woman of all with the most powerful witch of all. Hahaha! But wait, what if... nah he wouldn't after last year! _

"Oh yeah, an Beatrice was given Chocolate by Battler already! It was so romantic when she hugged her and then they made out! Hauu! So cute!" Asmodeus shot out with her eyes beaming, as if a meteorite had made her head sparkle.

_WHY! _

Now thanks to that, her chances of not being embarrassed and everyone possibly kissing her feet were now ruined thanks to one or two sentences by her lowly sister. Not that her life was not like that. All the time someone would use a little peak to insult or make her fell uncomfortable. It was a sad life for the Stake of Pride, she felt embarrassed just even thinking in front of her sister.

"WHAT!? How was he able to do that after what happened last year when Beatrice-Sama was angry during white day?" She asked

"Hauu! They made up and started making out! Then Virgillia-Sama got happy from seeing her, and then she hugged Ronove! It was something that i would write in Fanfiction!" She said still in Kawaii mode.

"But, b-but."

"Oh? I know what your thinking, you know that I can recognize each and every characters moan or feelings of pleasure! I KNOW what you wanted to do... Kyahahaha!" Asmodeus became more serious and started to stare scarily, she then went to stroke down her blouse. Then, SLAP!

"How DARE YOU PEASANT!" Lucifer slapped.

"Awww... and i thought i would get so many people today. Oh well. I'll go to Mammon. She'll be easier than you. You're really missing out." She walked away still moving her rear end around and around. Was she really that desperate?

Lucifer shook her head and sighed. Who was she able to give a valentine to now? There was no way that she would give a valentine to Beatrice if another one already gave the witch one? She had an idea!

_Ooh! I'll just go find some more people to give chocolate to! _

She then grabbed her chocolate that Ronove gave her, and put on a tighter uniform, in case she ran into a lesbian...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! No!" Satan yelled out. "You can't be serious!" Lucifer was then scared. She hoped that Satan wasn't talking to her. If that were to happen then it would lead to immediate embarrassment. So many emotions, so many problems.

"Satan-Nee?" Lucifer asked.

"WHAT!? Oh... its you." She calmed down. "Umm... sorry sis. The umm, store was out of Leviathan's favorite chocolate and umm i called Victoria's secret and they didn't have the bikini i wanted for her."

_NO! Well i guess its not that simple. _She got nervous. Satan could easily spread that Lucifer did not have a love. So did Asmodeus, she had to act fast or act. Now was not the time to choose.

"Well. I was just here to let you know that... I. Lucifer of Pride got the last Chocolate from YOU, and once I find my Valentine. You will all have to bow to me!" She stated as if she was one of the witches in the Meta World. She then finished off with a cackle.

"Urgh. You're laugh is not that evil, and the fact that you cover your mouth with your hand just makes it even more annoying. ITS PISSING ME OFF! YOU KNOW WHAT! I'll prove to you one day that my laugh is superior."

"Well good luck with that." _Hmmm, maybe i can annoy her even more. It'll be fun. If she thinks its annoying, i'll do it more. That'll teach her to rage and steal my stuff. _

And with that she "Ta Ta'd" Satan and cackled away. Still nervous of what she would do. Satan was annoyed of this and kicked the chair she had. It hurt really bad which caused her to scream.

"Kya! I mean... FUCK!"

On the way she met Mammon and Ange, who were all happily eating their chocolate and relaxing drinking tea and talking. Lucifer liked Ange, because she was a nice girl, but she still was wary since she was very powerful.

It was soon however, that Lucifer realized the time. It was 3:00 pm. She needed to get chocolate to someone. But who. Now she was freaking out. She needed someone. Who WHo?

"I'm furniture." She heard.

"Does that mean i can't eat you?" Beelzebub said with ten potato chips in her mouth.

"You fat bitch! OF COURSE THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T EAT HIM!" Satan sneered.

_Why Kanon!? Oh well. At least he's friendly to me. _

"There she is. Its our Queen Bee Lucifer. So you MUST have a valentine. RIIIGHT? Kyahahaha!" Asmodeus jeered.

"Why... of course. Hey Kanon." Lucifer said seductively.

Kanon seeing that Lucifer was in a blunder pretended to walk over and being his emo self just stood there.

"Hi Luci-chan. Oh. Chocolates? Thank you very much." He replied. Lucifer then proceeded to hugging him and he walked off. This left the stakes to be flabbergasted by this, and Satan was angry.

"UUWAAAH! HOW DO YOU GET HIM? HE IS EMO! EMO! I'LL SHOW YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TRASH!" Satan raged.

"Too bad. Goodbye everyone. Hyahahaha." And Lucifer disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"You're really fast on instinct. I was afraid you didn't get it." Lucifer said.

"Yeah, but just try not to do it again or Jessica will kill me."

"Thanks emo boy." Lucifer kissed Kanon on the cheek.

"Welcome."

* * *

**And that's it. Happy Valentines Day Everybody. Unfortunately i'll be forever alone :( XP **


End file.
